Skipper's Adventures
by EpicKitty007
Summary: Join Skipper on his fantastical adventures through a strange new word, alongside his friend Eugene the durant! They experience crazy things from meat-eating bunnies to giant squirrels :D (Owl here. I wrote this in the fifth grade and have posted it with NO edits. Don't worry, it isn't close to a troll.)
1. Chapter 1

I wake up early, like every morning. In my fish tank, a bubble pops – signaling that it's time to get out of bed. I jump up in fright, until I realize that am hanging from the ceiling fan. The green walls of my room suddenly start to quake, so I let myself fall down from the fan. Something is wrong.

So I dash into the kitchen. Brilliant shining pans are camouflaged against the silver walls. From below me comes a deafening crash. It's most likely my pet Wigglytuff, Balcony, trying to jump over mom's car again.

I hurry to stop her before she demolishes the house. I rush to her room as swiftly as my stubby legs carry me. I am greeted by a smash and a bang. Balcony has escaped here cage, and landed in the pantry. I dart to the near by pantry and open the door. There is a grunt of satisfaction from the bunny, and then she falls on me. It hurts – a lot.

Mother asks me to deliver some goodies to an old woman who lives in the middle of the lake. Old people scare me, but I do as my mom says anyway.

I ride my bike past my dear friend Mijumaru's store, and down to the lake. Along the way many of the town's people see me, calling out, "How ya doin' Skipper?" or, "Nice to see yak, Skipper!"

When I get to the lake I park my bike along the marshy banks. Taking a deep breath, I plunge into the icy water.

As I swim to the house in the middle of the lake I only think one thing. "This water is COLD!" I suddenly I believe that I am nearing shore because a strong pull is tugging at my legs. Downward! It shouts to me. Downward! My instincts tell me this force is just gravity.

Sadly, it is not gravity. To me, it seems more like quicksand; the more I struggle, the farther I sink. Darkness is enclosing, like a cold snake wrapping Its was around me. I let go of my goodie basket, hoping it will help me escape, but it doesn't.

In front of my eyes floats a strange yellow bubble that almost looks like a hamster ball. Inside, something is struggling. It looks as if it were one of those metallic ants with glowing red eyes that we pokemon call Durant.

It blinks, and then nods at me. I just close my eyes, and hope this is only a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

I seem to have drifted off into a strange and distorted world. The sky here is a nice bubblegum pink. The ground, (which feels like grass, but smells like cotton candy) is a brilliant baby blue. The few trees around look like someone braided purple bamboo shoots together. Everything is warm and calm.

"Finally!" shrieks a small voice. I look to my left and right, frantically searching for the speaker. "Down here!" the voice calls again. I look down, utterly surprised to see the Durant, who is still in his bubble.

"Well hello there," I start. He cuts me off.

"Well it's about time you wake up! I've been waiting forever! Look at this place! The only one her to talk to is this puff-fish!"

"Hello," the puffer fish calls in a deep voice, but he also gets interrupted.

"I don't understand," I start, but that bug is too rude to care.

"If you wish to know who I am," begins the bug, "I am Eugene, the fierce Durant, sent to my doom after that toothpick incident."

My turn to interrupt! "I saw that in the news paper!" He ignores me.

"Those houndoom thought they could kill me, but noo! I was safe and cozy in my bubble until you came along! Yes, I was livin' the dream life. That is now over, thanks to you!" His last words snap out quick and harsh.

He goes on blubbering until I cut in, anxious.

"We better find some food."

He stares at me in disbelief, like he never realized that I was a genius.

"Good point," he mummers, "but a stupid one. How do you think I survived in that lake for seven months? Of course, my bubble makes food, if you want what I can offer."

Eugene here is not only being absolutely annoying, but a nut brain. My stomach growls, but I know I will have to give in eventually if I resist now. "Fine," I spit out. "I will have a burger with a side of fries, a muffin, and, um, some soda."

As if automatic, Eugene's hand shoots down to press a button that was hidden from my view at first. Then he steps out of his bubble, which seems to be more like water than plastic. From within the now-empty ball comes a whirring, a buzzing, then finally, a pop. There, sitting in the once-vacant bubble, is a picnic for the both of us.

Eugene grumbles at me about something as he sets up. He is quick to unroll a plaid blanket, (Which says cincip. Or is it picnic backwards?) and place exactly what I ordered on it.

We have a semi-delightful meal. Eugene keeps cussing under his breath. I try not to dwindle on it. The food is tough and tastes like paper, but I don't complain. Whatever trouble we have gotten into can't have food nearby.

I hear a cawing over head, which belongs to the only living creature I have seen in this strange world. The birds in this place are unforgettable. They have small purple and green bodies with matching heads. Their beaks are thin, sharp, and bright pink. Their magnificent wings are bright yellow, and spread for over a yard each, with spiraling blue patterns bordering them.

I think they are amazing, that is, right until they start gathering around us. Up close, the birds are like colorful dead crows. They have a pungent smell, similar to a fishes, and teeth lining their beaks. Their color has become dim and dusted.

Eugene grabs the cincip blanket and jumps into his bubble, with hardens blue and opaque. I don't see why he is afraid. They're just creepy birds that look like they came back from the dead, and all they do is sing, which is odd. Their singing is much prettier than their close-up appearance (no offence to the birds). All the whistles and tweets fall into one bright and happy melody.

My thoughts begin to dwindle. I feel so sleepy and so happy. Then I shake myself back to consciousness.

I think the birds are up to something. Not only is their singing beautiful, but it is hypnotic. Personally, I believe they are up to something. The birds seem to be trying to hypnotize us in order to steal our food. In my mind I quickly consider a plan. Then I put it to action.

First, I pretend to fall into a doze (Which is what the birds want me to do, I think). Then I move around, trying to find Eugene. When I finally reach him, I grab his bubble and jump up.


	3. Chapter 3

I am lucky. Oh so very, very lucky. I have managed to land on the back (or at least wings) of one of the birds. In my head I think how the bird now looks very pretty. I wanna hug it. As I realize this, the birds begin to notice me, and freaks out. Cawing, the bird flaps its wings wildly. The others soon join in, and in a moment, we are off the ground and into the sky.

I enjoy most of our ride above the strange world. Eugene thinks the opposite, and sits shrieking in his bubble the whole ride. The only thing that bothers me during the ride is when the leading bird calls out something that sounds like, "I like mustard!" At that call, all the other birds fold in their wings and give a full-on wild plunge towards the ground.

Every time this happens I am flung feet into the dirt. The bird's beak twists around the small space in search of something. When this happens, I get stuck in mud (that tastes a lot like mustard), barely managing to escape again onto the demon-ish bird's back.

When in the air again, I notice that the world underneath the thin clouds is changing. Instead of bright, tree-dotted hills, a thick swamp is emerging. The purple trees here are growing so thick, that it appears that we are entering a dark cavern. Above us, the pink sky has dimmed to a gray tone.

Some thing gives a sharp jerk. I look down. Eugene's bubble is back to its usual transparent yellow. Small outbursts are coming from him—something like, "You're plugging my breathing hole that I so cleverly placed on the lid!" So, I let go of the ball.

That was a bad move. There goes Eugene towards the forest, and at the same moment, the birds scream "I like mustard!" In a flash I am falling through freezing air to my doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene screams at me from below. I fold my arms against my sides, and in one smooth glide, I am falling alongside Eugene. With a hollow bump I whack against his bubble.

"You idiot!" he shouts at me. "I could have DIED! Do you know where you just happened to let me fall? Right above the Thorn-vine Forest of DOOM, that's where! I'm so disappointed!"

"Really?" I back up the conversation to the forest part. "That's an interesting name, considering the leaves on those trees down there look more like pillows." The wind roars against us.

"What?"

"I said the leaves on those trees down there look like pillows!"

"I heard what you said! Now will you please unleash my parachu…?"

"Too late!"

We start screaming like little girls. Fifty feet fly by before we hit the forest canopy with a fluffy puff.

"Told ya!" I shout at Eugene. "They are pillows!"

We laugh. It is odd that someone would give a pillow caped forest such an inappropriate name. I start to understand the reason the person who named it might have, but a muffled thud below me breaks my train of thought. I look around. Where is Eugene? I think to myself.

"Eugene?" I call. No answer, just a dull shifting in the pillows. The only thing beside pillows is a small bump that is ten, no, wait, three feet away. "Eugene?"

Something chatters in return. It sounds like a rodent. Squirrels maybe? Bats? I don't know, but that doesn't stop the fuzzy masked rodents from attacking me, and the next thing I know, I am being shoved face-first into a large black pillow case.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in darkness, so I decide to open my eyes. What happened? I think to myself. Around me is a dark dome, with a small hole leading out. From outside the sound of a broken bell rings out. A large steaming leaf pushes itself through the gap on the floor, and then I am engulfed in a dim light, that reminds me of a science laboratory. I guess these strange creatures have electricity.

I wall toward the leaf. The hole it appeared through has disappeared. Inside is a creamy white soup with a leaf of basil placed carefully on top. I sniff it. It smells strongly of mint and mushrooms, and even though my beliefs that the two should never mix, I drink it. Then I lie down and take a long nap.

When I awake the room is back to its dark self, with that hole in the wall. From a distance the hole taunts me, and I long for my freedom. It looks big enough for me to slip through, if I get a running start and slide on my belly.

I back up to the wall opposite from the hole. I dash forward as fast as I can, but epically fail. Up close, the hole is no bigger than a mouse's, small, dinky, and with an arched top. I've been a fool to think I could escape this prison.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the back of my confinement. Without warning the ceiling caves in and the walls give out. Dim purple strains of sunlight reach me as I look around the rubble. To my right I see a fluffy white bunny with a golden dot on its head. Instantly, I start crying. It is so cute! I reach down to hug him, and what does he do? He sinks his teeth into my flesh!

I think the bunny has poisoned fangs. A dull, but strong drowsiness is taking over. So is a pain in my right shoulder. Nets are draped over me.

Maybe this is how death feels, I think to myself, or maybe there is just a part in everyone's life where they feel vulnerable, beaten, and in the need of sustainable food.

My nose begins to itch. I can not contain it!

"Achoo!"


End file.
